


Nectar

by may10baby



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Bratting, Cervix Penetration, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son, I'm here to fill the dark niches of this fandom, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zagreus has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: "Tell me, boy. Do you know what the effects of Nectar are when consumed in excess?”“I-” Zagreus paused. “Well,” he began doggedly, “I wouldn’t have a chance to know, since you restrict everyone from so much as talking about it, much less drinking it.”
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus
Comments: 59
Kudos: 535





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT IS.
> 
> I didn't grind Hades for a week only to discover that there wasn't any Hades/Zagreus on this website. My discord friends have spoken and I have delivered.

“Pray, tell me what _this_ is, boy.” Hades' tone indicated that he knew what it was, specifically a bottle of Nectar sitting on his desk. Zagreus had just returned from his latest escape attempt, only to be unjustly robbed of one of the few physical perks he got out of repeatedly trying to escape his Father’s domain. There were the mental ones, of course, like the joy he felt after breaking down pillars and knowing his Father would foot the bill, but it was nice to properly take the spoils of his attempts. Especially the ones that were downright banned in his Father’s House. Zagreus had been in the middle of deciding who to give that Nectar on that desk to when his Father had caught sight of it. Then again, Zagreus wasn’t exactly known for being discreet in any situation.

“Well, Father, it appears to be some sort of contraband. Nectar by the looks of it.” Zagreus finally answered, meeting his Father’s gaze evenly. Hades’ glared at him, so Zagreus glared back.

“So you are aware that Nectar is explicitly  _ banned _ in this House.” Hades rumbled, slamming his fist down upon his desk. It echoed throughout the House, Shades cowered and ran, while Zagreus struggled not to roll his eyes.  His father's ire didn’t stop the secret exchanges or the fact that a Shade in the Lounge kept a healthy supply of the contraband, but Zagreus supposed that in his Father’s eyes anyone else's shortcomings were less apparent.

“I suppose I’d heard such a rumor, yes.” Zagreus considered after a moment. Hades scoffed, settling back in his chair.

“And tell me, boy, do you know what the effects of Nectar are when consumed in excess?”

“I-” Zagreus paused. “Well,” he began doggedly, “I wouldn’t have a chance to know, since you restrict everyone from so much as talking about it, much less drinking it.” He answered testily. Hades regarded him with eyes that were both cold and heated. “I bet it can’t be that bad, rather you just want to ruin even a chance of anyone here having a good time in the first place,” he added sharply. 

“You little-” Hades growled, slamming his fist onto his desk. He paused, before regarding Zagreus with an unfathomable expression. “Fine, come here. We’ll test your theory.” He slid the Nectar towards Zagreus, who regarded it in confusion. “Do you have working ears, boy? Drink it. All of it.” 

“I, uh, sure?” Zagreus agreed after a moment, searching for the trap in his Father’s words. The Nectar was unopened, and, as far as he could tell, untampered with. He’d had a drink or two of the stuff before and it was delicious, and as such he had no qualms when he cracked open the bottle and took a hearty swig.

It was amazing, tasted like sunlight according to Achilles, and Zagreus hesitated at the second drink. It almost seemed wasteful to take another gulp without taking the time to savor the first.

“All of it,” Hades growled. Zagreus scowled at him, knocking back the entire bottle in one gulp. He shrugged at his Father as he set the empty glass down on the desk, smirking at the small victory.

“Well, there you go, Father, as you can see I’m none the worse for wear.” He gestured at himself. The Nectar was a warmth in the pit of his stomach, thrumming in time with his pulse. He felt great in fact. What kind of baseless rumors did his Father subscribe to?

There was a small ‘clink’ that drew his attention to his Father once again. Three more bottles of Nectar sat on his desk. Hades' face was still impassive.

“Again.” He ordered curtly. Zagreus gaped at him.

“What? Whatever scheme you planned didn’t work so now you’re just going to have me guzzle more? Not to mention I’m shocked that you’ve been hoarding the stuff behind your desk there. Apparently, the Master of the House is above his very own rules.” Zagreus noted, waving a hand at the bottles.

"I said 'in excess', boy." Hades reminded him. Zagreus huffed.

"I highly doubt a few more bottles will change much." He fired back.

“Well, if you’re so sure of yourself, then it won’t hurt will it?” Hades replied dryly. Zagreus paused, shocked that his Father wasn’t angry at his words, well, he seemed angry, but not as angry as he  _ usually _ was. "Again," Hades ordered.

“And if I don’t feel like it?” Zagreus answered.

“Then I suppose you weren’t so sure of yourself, for once,” Hades grumbled dismissively, turning his attention back to his paperwork. Zagreus swore under his breath, snagging the first of the other bottles off of Hades’ desk. He downed it in a sinfully wasteful way, before grabbing the next and guzzling that one down as well. He paused at that, placing a hand on his stomach. He felt bloated, probably because of the amount of liquid he’d drank, but the pleasant warmth in his stomach had developed into a burn, a fire that traveled through his chest and up to his limbs. He braced a hand against his Father’s desk, blinking rapidly at the sensations rippling through his body. 

It wasn’t completely unpleasant, no, just a hair’s breadth too much. He shivered, shaking his head. Surely this couldn’t be the only side effect his Father was so concerned about?

“Now, do you see why Nectar is forbidden? Or are you still blind to the obvious?” Hades asked curtly.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Zagreus replied, shocked at his slurred speech.

“How many things beneath this Earth do I need to teach you, boy?” Hades asked, stepping from beyond his desk and circling around to hoist Zagreus over his shoulder. Zagreus yelled in shock, twisting around in his Father’s grip. 

It was beyond humiliating, made worse by the fact that Hades proceeded to carry Zagreus behind his desk and toss him face down amongst the various paperwork that his Father attended too.

“W-what is the meaning of this?” Zagreus yelled, struggling to brace himself on his elbows. His body felt heavier than usual like the Nectar was weighing him down. 

“Quiet. Pay attention to your body.” Hades ordered sharply. And Zagreus was forced to obey by the large hand pinning him down on his Father’s desk. Zagreus stilled, forcing himself to focus, much like Achilles had chided him in the past to do more often. There was simply the heat of the Nectar, spreading across him in waves, from his head to his-

Oh, Gods, he was  _ wet _ .

It wasn’t something new, no, rather Zagreus was fully aware of his body’s tendencies between both Meg and Than, but here, on his Father’s desk, in public with his Father’s hands on him? Shame burned deep in his throat as he began to squirm.

“Yes, yes, I understand now let me up, I need to-” He paused, halting himself from openly admitting to escaping once again. 

“Not so fast, we haven’t discussed the punishment for your actions,” Hades replied gruffly. “Sneaking contraband into the House, fully aware of the consequences.”

“You had _ three _ bottles of the stuff in your desk, you-” Zagreus yelped when Hades’ hand came across his ass, a sharp slap that echoed in the Hall. Panicked, Zagreus looked around, shocked and relieved to see that the other inhabitants of the House had made themselves scarce. It would have been far worse if the other had to witness this. He turned his attention back to his Father.

“Did you just-just  _ spank _ me?”

“Mortals use this method to discipline unruly children. It seems fitting since you are acting like a petulant child.” Hades answered, drawing his hand back once more. The next spank hurt even more, and Zagreus cursed loudly as he began to struggle, both against his Father and the effects of the Nectar. Leave it to Meg’s influence that he was positively  _ dripping _ , and at his own Father’s hand at that. The pain was chased by pleasure, to the point that Zagreus had to grit his teeth to contain the sounds that threatened to escape. At least until one particularly hard smack caught him off guard, earning a small, shocked moan. The spanking stopped abruptly as silence filled the air.

Zagreus refused to process the situation, and this point he was ready to bite off his tongue if the shame didn’t kill him first. He gasped in shock as Hades shoved aside the fabric of his tunic to reveal his underpants, no doubt soaked between his legs. A rough hand yanked the fabric down, baring his sex.

“Father!” Zagreus hissed, sending a sharp glare over his shoulder. Surely this was too far for any punishment. He shouldn’t be subjected to this sort of thing! “Let me go! You twisted old man!” 

Hades' eyes met his, his hand rising once more before coming down. Two of his fingers made contact with Zag’s pussy lips, the sound sharp and wet. Zagreus hollered, fighting in his father’s grasp as he was spanked again and again until the fingers came to rest against his aching lips. The skin tingled and burned, slightly soothed by the fact that his Father was rubbing his fingers along the wet mess there. Oh, Gods, his own Father was touching him in places few others had. And his fingers were thick, unbearably so. Zagreus had always taken his Father’s size as nothing beyond difficulty in combat, but now, he was considering the size of his fingers, of his tongue, of his-

“Father,” Zagreus ignored the panic in his voice, “let go of me right now. I’ve learned my lesson about the Nectar, so just get off!” He began to squirm again, gasping when a finger slid forward to rub at his clit. Zagreus’ jolted in Hades’ grip. “Stop it!” He yelled, reaching back with a hand to attempt to dislodge his Father’s. Hades' response was to rub at his clit with the large, calloused pad of his thumb. Zagreus shouted, his voice cracking as an orgasm washed over his body, sudden and fleeting enough to make him ache for more.

“Unsurprising how quick you are to reach completion, a failure in that regard as well I see.”

“I-It’s the Nectar, you sick-” Zagreus gasped, his hips jerking as Hades began to rub at his clit again. “I’m your son, why are y-you…!”

“Do you think this is scandalous? Family marries family. No one would be shocked at such a turn of events.” Hades replied coldly, his finger dragging back up to work at Zagreus’ hole. 

“S-still, why would I want  _ you _ to touch me…? Was getting me to drink the Nectar an excuse for you to do this sort of thing to me?”

“I think you’ll be even more surprised by how potent Nectar can be when used in your other holes,” Hades growled, spreading Zagreus’ legs wide.

“W-wha…!” Zagreus gasped when he felt the thick slide of liquid poured along his ass, slipping down between his legs. Hades scooped up the thick substance with his thumb, before thrusting it inside Zagreus’ pussy. “O-oh no,” Zagreus gasped, his head falling against the table with a thud. The heat was unbearable, driving him insane as it robbed the strength from his body. It had to be the Nectar, after all, there was no way he was becoming this way from his own Father’s fingers. He squirmed in his father’s grip, which only had the unfortunate side effect of working Hades’ thumb in and out of his pussy. 

“What an insolent brat, even like this you can’t learn to behave. Lie still and take your punishment.”  As humiliating as it was, Zagreus didn’t think he could exactly call it a punishment. It felt too good, too amazing, the heat of the Nectar making him chase the burn even more as he rocked his hips more insistently, fucking himself on Hades’ finger in a way that must have been obscene.  “Blood and darkness,” Hades hissed. “If you must insist on acting like this, then there’s only one option here.” He stated.  Zagreus cried out as Hades’ other thumb speared into him alongside the first. It was big, terribly big, each finger-twisting and working his hole until with a yell he came again, dripping wetness across his Father’s now ruined work desk.  “A brat until the end.” Hades declared, his fingers wrapping around Zagreus’ waist to pull him back until his knees fell off the edge of the desk, leaving Zagreus clawing for purchase among his soaked parchments. Hades' thumbs then pulled his hole wide, to the point that Zagreus felt he would rip in two. 

“S-stop it…!” Zagreus cried though he wasn’t sure if he was all too much minded. Of all the deaths he’d been subjected to lately, this seemed like the best by far. At least until he felt a searing thickness pressed against his hole. “W-what-”

“It’s about time you learned what it is to properly submit to the Master of this House.”

“I-” Zagreus shrieked as Hades began to work the head of his cock into his hole. It spread him wider than he thought possible, his hole flexing around the girth helplessly as Hades slid deeper and deeper. Zagreus thought he would cry, but the noise that escaped his mouth when his pussy took in his Father’s head completely was one of delight. Hades stilled, his thumbs tugging free of Zagreus’ stretched hole. Zagreus whimpered when he felt the sensation of Nectar being poured over his hole once again as Hades began to rock his length deeper and deeper inside him. Every rocking thrust shoved more of the Nectar inside him, coating his insides and making him burn even more until he was babbling uselessly as he worked his hips back on his Father’s cock. 

“Maybe there is one thing you excel at.” Hades groaned out, gripping Zagreus’ hips tightly. “Need I remind you that this is meant to be a punishment, but here you are, spread open and wanton. Have you no shame?”

“More, Father!” Zagreus slurred, flexing his hole around Hades’ thick shaft. The head of his Father’s cock was shoved against his cervix, impossible to get any deeper, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ . The burn of the Nectar demanded more, for something that only Hades could only give him. “I need it…! Please!”

“Amazing that after all this, this was all you needed to be lowered to begging for me.” Hades scoffed, slipping out slowly. Zagreus moaned at the loss, yelping when Hades fucked into him, setting a brutal pace that had Zagreus coming with a scream. Hades fucked him through it without pause, the head of his cock mashing against Zagreus’ cervix until it hurt, even with the pleasure.

“Fa-Father…! Hurts…!” Zagreus moaned, trying to squirm away. Hades’ grip on his waist tightened, holding Zagreus in place as his thrusts stopped.

“This hurts?” Hades pressed forward against his cervix until Zagreus whimpered in reply. “Then this will be a suitable punishment. A violation of your deepest core.”

“W-wait…!” Zagreus wailed as Hades’ began to pull him back further on his cock, until he could feel his cervix start to give until the pressure. It hurt so bad, yet a part of him thirsted over the fact that his Father’s cock would fuck the deepest part of him. It was filthy and obscene, yet he could feel his Father pressing deeper and deeper until with a gasp Zagreus felt the press of his Father’s balls against his thighs. “F-F…!” He choked out a moan as Hades pulled out just enough for the head of his cock to widen the once tight ring of his cervix before he thrust back in.  It should have been the worst torture, worse than any other torment in Tartarus, but his Father’s cock was so large that no spot could be missed, and his ruthless thrusts rubbed and abused his entire pussy undyingly until Zagreus came again and again. 

“Brat, you’re enjoying even this.” Hades scowled, his thrusts growing more frantic. “Then take my seed then, feel it deep inside you until the next time you try one of your miserable little stunts.” Hades snarled. Zagreus felt the swelling of his womb more than the heat of his Father’s seed. It should have been humiliating, even more so when Hades' seed overflowed and spilled down Zagreus’ thighs in waves, but the way his pussy spasmed told them both the truth. “Whore.” Hades hissed, pulling out completely to a wave of seed spurting from his son’s hole.  Zagreus whimpered at the loss, but there was no hope for his ruined hole to keep any inside. It had been spread obscenely by his Father’s dick, fucked open enough to give Hades sight of the frothing mess he had left inside him. 

“I would hope that you’d be capable of cleaning up such a mess, but it looks like even that is impossible for you,” Hades noted, casually spreading his son's pussy again to inspect the damage. 

“F-Fath...er…!” Zagreus whimpered when Hades pulled him off the desk. “F-Father, please…!” 

“What, now you ask for mercy?”

“A-again…!”

“What?” Hades hissed. Zagreus grabbed at his Father’s hand, pushing it down between his legs, he rocked his ruined pussy against his Father’s forefinger, grinding his denied clit against the calloused skin there. 

“You...you want it too, right?” Zagreus moaned, flashing a fucked out smirk at his old man. “What kind of Father gets hard at fingering his own son?”

“I see that the punishment wasn’t enough for you.” Hades hissed. “To think you could still act in such a way after such humiliation.” He added with a growl, his finger sliding in to work Zagreus’ hole again. Zagreus moaned in delight. 

“Maybe you just need to fuck it out of me even more, I scarcely felt you the first time, to be honest.” Zagreus badgered back, yelping when Hades’ finger twisted inside him roughly.

“Insolent child, if this is what it takes to teach you manners, then so be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say you can leave a comment if you like, but given that fact that my other Sex Pollen fic has a suspicious number of hits and no comments, I'll accept that you'll possibly revisit this fic in the near future for personal reasons, given that you've made it this far. I hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Follow me on @cravinginks on twitter!


End file.
